Silverclaw
'Name': Hector Alonso Age: 2,600 Height: 6’8” Weight: 176lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Green 'Powers': *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Silverclaw's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate great damaged or destroyed tissue with few seconds. His accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of his healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity: '''His natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *'Immunity To Disease:' His highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *Superhuman Strength: His mutant healing factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Infinium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Wolverine has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains, support the weight of a dozen men with one arm and lift a 955 lb bear over his head before tossing it across a room. His strength is enough to allow him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but no more than 2 tons. *'''Superhumanly Acute Senses: He possesses superhumanly manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''His mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Wolverine can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. . His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. *'Superhuman Agility:' His agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. *'Superhuman Reflexes:''' Wolverine's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen and are equal to the likes of due to his superhumanly acute senses, although most of the time he relies highly on his regenerative healing factor.